monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alex06121999
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Erubetie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Unfortunate Mermaid (Talk) 08:46, March 26, 2013 Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ginrikuzuma page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 03:43, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Much appreciated its rather annoying calling people by their IP address I'm actually kinda starting to ignore most of them if they have no major input. And while its not mandatory we prefer if everyone had a username since its easier to ask people stuff concerning edits, or at the very least making them more identifiable in comments. Ginrikuzuma (talk) 16:41, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Replies Heya, the translated version is thanks to the help of Google Chrome which translates pages automatically. As for the text thing, in visual editing mode highlight the word you want to link and click the link button (the one that looks like a chain). You can input your own link, but it will automatically search for the text you highlighted this way, so if you highlight "Luka" in a page, just select the link button and the fields in the box will automatically say "Luka" under both the text and page, so just click OK to complete it. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 16:27, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Forbidden download link Already telling you why it isn't allowed to post such links (if an admin wants to add, feel free to do so). It has multiple reasons actually, among those are for example: 1. They deserve the money they get for this. 2. It is against the wikia rules / Terms of Use to post such links and it could get someone's account wikia wide banned and I don't think you want that happen right? 3. Some of us actually bought the game, and find it quite irritating to find a notice hanging in front of them saying that you could have just gotten it for free (that we still wouldn't do that is only secondary). FurRiffic (Talk) 14:38, June 2, 2013 (UTC) 3. See 1 and 2. Those are precisely the reasons that we find it irritating. If people are already aware of our stance and still persist in asking for the links or posting we can only assume they are only here to be an irritation. This wikia revolves around a basis of trust. Please don't abuse it. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 09:03, June 3, 2013 (UTC) And in case you have the game, but only need to get the patch? in my case I have the game, but for me after getting sylph and I closed. That's why we ask you, the game is of course not, but what the patch? because the patch could have 100% of the game when in English right? If there is something you do not understand I apologize, but not write it in English and I use the google translator Fallen angel pablo 02:40 November 06, 2013 Meia That depends on if her stats are viewable in Chapter 3, otherwise there's no new information to add other than her appearing in it. :) Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 21:27, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Request Sure bud, no problem. Let's see here...ahhh. Oh! I know. The one's in BOLD are completed and already uploaded on the side stories, whereas the ones in ''Italic ''are still a WIP and will be uploaded in the near future. That should be easy enough, no problem. I also wanted to thank you for your kind words. Mina and Alma are doing fine, and I'm getting the little ones ready for school soon. Yeah I can chat, no problem! Do you have Skype? MPKnaub92 (talk) 02:29, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Lufia Hey there, Hoss! Didn't peg you for a Lufia player. It's one of the more underrated games from SNES, especially the second one. But to answer your question, the latest one (Curse of the Sinistrals) is basically a re-release of Lufia II. It follows the same plot, more or less. But the flow of the story is a little different. For instance, Lexis is already on your team from the start of the game. Though he doesn't actually participate in battle, this time. But the dialog is every bit as entertaining as ever. And they still keep a good chunk of the classic moments ("My Love is My Sword" or "Magical Wife"). Gameplay-wise, it's one of the best games I've ever played on DS. It's now realtime fighting and action, and some platforming and minigames. You play one party member at a time, but you can switch out characters whenever you want. And they all have their own unique abilities. It's sort of like the Mana series meets Lufia, as the best I can describe it. So if you can find a rom or a used copy somewhere, give it a look. You won't be disappointed. Oh, if you need to add a new paragraph on somebody's talk section, switch from visual editor to source editor in the top right corner, write Title here , only with out the spaces between the equal signs, and the title. I am Viper 121, and I do it all for the Swiss Cheese! --00:38, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I`m not playing it. Though I probably will try it out, judging from your viewpoint.And thanks!Alex06121999 (talk) 06:08, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Wikia page example: I figured talk page was best. So here it goes: Example: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Monkey_D._Luffy Is something like that possible in Wikia? Where there are multiple parts to a page you can click and shuffle views between Original Trilogy and Paradox? MrSolomon (talk) 05:16, March 28, 2015 (UTC) I imagined it like this, with a difference that there will be like some pages in one and by clicking you can change the page from one to another. The MGE (Monster Girl(s) Encyclopedia) has something like this on certain pages, although it affects only photo of profile and infobox. Hopefully it will be, because it seems like most effective way. Also, thanks for responding. Alex06121999 (talk) 08:20, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Marcellus' Text I don't know how to send PMs (or make new sections, I don't really do big wiki edits, I just post info in the comments or make minor adjustments, usually), so this will have to do. What Marcellus (Luka's father) said was: 【マルケルス】 ルカ……お前は、自分の世界を守れ。 それ以外は、全て私が守る…… Now, I'm playing using Chiitrans Lite, which I set to show me multiple machine translations side by side, and if the meaning is still unclear, I can hover my mouse over the different words and get word-by-word dictionary lookups. The machine translation here is chaotic, but the word-by-word lookup leads me to believe that what Marcellus said was: "Luka... Protect my/your/our? World. Meanwhile, I will protect them all." As in, Luka should keep his world safe, while Marcellus apparently fights Tartarus itself. And after he said that, he rides off into the sunset walks off into either another parallel world, or possibly into the collapsing parallel world you just escaped from - I'm not to sure about that. Kotonaru (talk) 12:48, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. He looked pretty badass there, so I wondered.